An example of a self-configurable environment that some consumers might be familiar with is an automobile in which a consumer can adjust a car seat, power mirrors, and steering wheel, and associate the configuration with a button. In such automobiles two different drivers can each associate a particular configuration of the seat, mirrors, and steering wheel with one of the buttons and when they enter the car, they can press the button and the car will reconfigure itself according to the associated configuration.
Such self-configurable environments are very convenient; however, they are not readily transportable. Accordingly, the present technology solves this problem.